snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimalia Fanster
Kimalia Alarose Fanster (born September 16, 2061) is a pure-blood witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her fourth year. Returning with hopes of securing a solid reputation in Quidditch and befriending some of the notorious while serving as the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain, she plans to get everything she desires with a smile. ---- '2061-73: Early Life & Education' Kimalia Alarose Fanster was born on September 16, 2061 in Killarney, Ireland, to Mary Fanster (née Tripe), a manager at a muggle cosmetics store, and Theodore-Louis Fanster, an assistant to experimental potioneers. Her mother was a Ravenclaw student, while her father was in Slytherin during their education at Hogwarts. Kimalia also has an older brother, Dennis (b. 2053), who is an accomplished Keeper for the Moose Jaw Meteorites. Growing up, Kimalia was an overly excited child who had difficulty keeping still before her first signs of magic appeared. Witnessed by her mother, she successfully cracked a cookie jar by merely staring intensely at it. Overwhelmed with joy, her mother convinced that they would have another Ravenclaw into the family enrolled her at a muggle primary school where she became popular for her magic tricks by the other students. However, her father seemed convinced that she would be in Slytherin to his later delight. After having to learn to keep control of her magic, she starting distancing away from her muggle friends after seeing her older brother, a Hufflepuff graduate, leave their house to begin his own life. Since then, to please her, her parents arranged to routinely visit Dennis and have Kimalia stay over during Christmas holidays. '2073 - Present: Life at Hogwarts ' First attempt year Kimalia started off going to Hogwarts very excited. She craved the adventure of seeing how grand the school was. Kimalia felt so determined to make something of herself outside of her parents shopping for majority of the items, she wandered alone into Diagon Alley with the money and bought her first wand and books proving her independence. On the train she began to have second thoughts after only having her older Dennis see her off due to her parents' busy work schedule. She distracted herself from these thoughts by mingling with other new students on board, only to not have a real connection with them. That same night after being sorted into Slytherin, Kimalia felt a pang of home sickness. She didn't like knowing the last time she saw her parents properly wasn't at Hogwarts Express, and she felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of being independent so soon. After failing to attend a week of classes being bedridden her extremely concerned mother came to the school after being owled to talk with her. Followed by a long and tearful talk, Kimalia packed her bags and returned home to be homeschooled that year until the following term. Of course her family doted on her even more than usual, which comforted Kimalia, only for a little while before she began to count the days for the next year where she felt more than ready to leave home for good. Second year After what seemed to be a long year, Kimalia felt more ready to go and stay at Hogwarts. Her parents did the shopping for her this time in case she felt overwhelmed again. Kimalia felt thankful that no one seemed to recognize her after returning that term. After some thought, she decided she deserved to be reliving her first year through her second year. During this term, she pretended to be a first year, even fibbing about her age which wasn't too far from the truth. She attended her classes with the same determination as before, though struggled a fair few times until she felt everything was perfect on assignments. Her calling came to her when she plucked up the courage to sign up for Quidditch as a Beater. She wasn't sure if she would make the team after being outshone by several students, until she saw her name on the following roster. Kimalia played as a Beater in the beginning, then was switched to Chaser and found herself enjoying the high of flying and scoring over swinging at bludgers. Her family (father mostly) was so proud of her being a part of her team's success in winning the Quidditch Cup (including herself) that she now unofficially likes to refer to each member as her second family. The term ended on a bittersweet note when Slytherin won the House, Gobblestones and Quidditch cup together but her mother began to fall ill. She was ranked #2 for Chaser after her Captain, Aaron Anderson and was #5 in Slytherin as top points owner. During Potions final, she drank the Polyjuice potion to become Aurora Stewart-Quinn. As Aurora, Kimalia went around the school talking with her friends and classes at first to start trouble, but later decided it would be too much work to undo everything, thus began their friendship. During the summer she was invited to the Malfoy house, where she brought cookies and spent a little while where they held a pool party. Afterward, her and her family were originally planned to go to Peru and see Dennis' upcoming match against the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers. Unfortunately Mary's health left her too ill to leave behind, bummed out from the lack of prescence her brother gave her birthday money early so she could purchase her own brown, an Oakshaft 2010 now that she was old enough to not require a broom borrowed by the school. Third year Kimalia returned for her full fledged second term as a third year. To hide questions on how she supposedly skipped a year, she merely says that she was home schooled her first year. No questions asked. She met up with her aquaintances in Diagon Alley after buying her first official broom, then talked with a few more students on the train towards the school. Little did she know how unpredictable this term would start out. After arriving at the starting feast, she unknowingly got her name known for being one of the first three students along with Sierra Greingoth and Victoria Bunbury to lose house points on the first night. Hoping this would be the end of the disaster, it was merely the beginning of an unofficial competition on who would lose the most. It wasn't until a series of late students, a camera flash, and stink bombs did a serious meeting held by the Head Boy and Girl take place, Kimalia attended the meeting reassured that all hope isn't lost for their house in winning the House cup again. During Quidditch Tryouts, Kimalia felt confident after flying with her brother during the summer to train her for upcoming matches. Her main rival during the first few days was Evelyn Flores, the Head Girl who was older and in her eyes a highly skilled but dirty player. Under the new captain, Lola Jones' orders, everyone was decked in costumes during the tryouts. Despite near suffocation from feathers and gum thrown in hair, Kimalia was back on the Quidditch team; successfully helping win all Slytherin game matches she landed once again ranked as #2 Chaser. She also discovered her love of dance after being asked by fellow aquaintance Mitch Moore, whom she met during one breakfast to a Dance lesson held by the Groundkeeper. Ever since, Kimalia now likes to add her dancing rhythm into her victories. For the second time in a row, her house won the Gobblestones, House, and Quidditch Cup leading to a wild Celebration tent on the Quidditch field. In the summer Kimalia spent some more time with her father helping him during his work of delicate potions brewing before bringing the latest concoction for her mother to drink for her sickness. To her surprise her brother came over to help out and introduced everyone to his girlfriend, Ruby Bell. Ruby having been already introduced to family pain helped Kimalia cope through and even brew her up a special drink to calm her down, thus beginning their friendship. Near the beginning of new term, after buying her new year school supplies Kimalia met up with Aurora once again talking about their summers and a possible upcoming road trip to Disney when they graduate from Hogwarts. To her later surprise, Kimalia received a letter from the Lola Jones, wishing her luck as she was touring in America leaving her as the new Quidditch Captain. Fourth year No longer was Kimalia counting the days of her time at Hogwarts. As a fourth year, which is known as the middle ground, where she is no longer one of the younger students, but not yet an older student she experienced Karma and a streak of accidents. After her discovery of being made the Quidditch Captain, she kept quiet on sharing the news and felt it much meaningful to have people come to her about it. She participated in an unpleasant side-apparition with her older brother Dennis to Hogwarts Express, grateful that she wouldn't be attempting it herself for another two years. Kimalia's first appearance attracted Erin Heyman, who reminded her of a younger version of herself. They boarded the train and along with Sky Carter-Hope proceeded to buy out the entire Food Trolley for themselves whilst chatting about the possible events happening that year. Afterward, Kimalia decided to check out the Prefect's Compartment and brought Sugar Quills incase she needed bribery to stay. To her delight, she didn't, and enjoyed the rest of the long ride back to Hogwarts chatting with the other Prefects and Quidditch Captains. At the starting term feast, Kimalia planned to have a talk with some of the previous players, mainly Victoria Bunbury and Sierra Greingoth, to her dissappointment however, Sierra shared that their beloved Torpedo-Gum-Girl wasn't at Hogwarts that year. With all but three players from last term gone, Kimalia set to work on the Tryout flyers and planning. The week of the tryouts, Kimalia main goal was to spread motivation. Watching the potential players show their dedication to wanting another triple victory; broom jumping, face injuries, clown attacks, and teamwork all took place, making Kimalia reassured that no one will dare mess with their new team, who would be more than happy to deliver pain. She also took the time to share a nice picnic with Selena Zabini-Riddle and Kennedy Escalante by the Whomping Willow before many Hogwarts Events took place there. Meanwhile she continued to owl back and forth at home checking her mom's health status seeing as she no longer can work leaving her anxious father doing his best treating her in an attempt from having her sent to St. Mungo's. More Quidditch practices ensued as their first Quidditch match of the term drew closer. Having already played Beater and Chaser during the last two terms; Kimalia took on the Keeper position earning four tallied saves but regretably failed to move away when the two seekers chased after the snitch. Isaac Muir, their new seeker, collided with Kimalia leading them to crash into the snow ending the match as the other team captured the winning snitch. On the upside, they still had another chance at playing for the Championship game in the future so hope wasn't lost. Kimalia also participated in her first Gobstones match with Selena Zabini-Riddle and Sierra Greingoth earning the last point for their house in game to win the Preliminaries. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits Kimalia natural hair is raven-blue-black colored reaching towards the middle of her back that is typically worn down often curly styled or straightened. Her bright green eyes are first noticed followed by her charming smile. She has that gleam look that further emphasizes her bright intelligence and mischievous personality. She is atlethic built from her Quidditch matches and practices. Around the company of others she is described as being a little excited and is unofficially known as the "Smiling Slytherin" due to rare sightings of her without one, especially on the Quidditch field where she will often sing and dance at the end of each victory. Her mischievous personality is shown as well during Quidditch games; in her first game she took pleasure in bashing a player's knuckles with a beater's bat, and in another match elbowed another player in the nose after being rudely tossed back and forth. Like her father, she inherited his sense of pride in her house and following her instincts. Of her mother, other than her apperance, her way of speaking and inquisitive knowledge, and due to her fondess of her older brother adapted some of his traits in being loyal to those who helped benefit her. One example of the time when Victoria spit gum in Sierra's hair, and in an act to defend Sierra told Victoria that it was her who stole the gum in the first place on the train. She got in trouble from that incident, and since then toned down on showing her loyalty blindly. Financially, Kimalia was raised comfortably and never had to worry about not having enough money, leading her to spend on more than she really needs; such as buying a personalized journal and extra items before her first year at Hogwarts and buying out the whole food trolley in her fourth year, allowing her to share with others. If it weren't for her mother instilling charity into her, she most likely would have expressed hoarding tendencies. Etymology Kimalia is a combination of two names;'' Kim'', a name originating as a short form of Kimberley. The Japanese name Kimi may be written with the characters for "chronicle; narrative; history" (ki) and "beauty; beautiful" (mi). Other possibilities include "hope; beg; request" (ki) and "reality; truth" (mi). And the name ''Alia ''in Hebrew is 'To ascend; to go up' a reference to her Quidditch skills. Behind the Scenes *The last name Fanster is based on the Finster family from the Rugrats. The replacing of the vowel 'i' to 'a' helps signify her being a fan of the show. *Her background of leaving Hogwarts early during her first year is related to the creator being absent from Snitch Seeker after being sorted her first year. *Although Kimalia Fanster can be seen at the beginning and on the train of the 2072-73 term, her starting year was reconned seeing as she would've been 10 turning 11 after September 1st. *Kimalia Fanster is portrayed by Miley Cyrus. Youngkimalia.jpg|Summer of '69 kimwithfatherandbrother.jpg|Kimalia with her brother and father Mountie-Kimalia.jpg|Mountie Girl for Cultural day leavinghogwarts.jpg|Kimalia and her mom before she leaves her first year OurSlytherinquidditchteam.jpg|Slytherin Quidditch team 2074-75 photographed by Hecate Lafay VictoryWinDance.jpg|Kimalia, Lola, Victoria, Sierra, and Evelyn celebrating Slytherin's second threepeat in 2076 Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2080 Category:Quidditch Category:Quidditch Captains